


Президентвёрс

by passionario



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс президент США, что тут еще добавить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок самой чудесной на свете [Джальд](http://whatnotness.tumblr.com/).

— Тони, какого черта? — голос у Стива был низкий и хриплый, в нем была потрясающая смесь усталости, злости и самоконтроля. Тони искренне восхитился.   
— Всегда мечтал это сделать, понимаешь, — беспечно улыбнулся он, наконец. Стив сделал шаг от двери вперед, хмурясь и ничего не говоря. — Охренительное чувство, надо сказать. Мои ноги лежат на столе президента США.   
— Твои ноги, — медленно произнес Стив, — лежат на папке с важными документами. Тони, я не в настроении шутить сейчас. Мне надо поработать.   
Тони чуть качнулся на стуле назад, не торопясь убирать ноги. Стив сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и замер на полпути к письменному столу. Теперь он стоял точно в центре Овального кабинета. Шторы были раздвинуты, и кабинет был залит мягким солнечным светом, он словно обнимал Стива, делал его моложе, сглаживал заострившиеся черты лица. Если бы Стив был женщиной, было бы уместно сравнить его с Мадонной. Но Стив был Стивом, в нем не было ничего женственного, даже когда он был не супер-солдатом, Тони видел фотографии. Тогда Стив был похож на святого мученика.   
Святой. Эта мысль обожгла и без того воспаленный разум, и Тони бессознательно облизал губы.  
— Тони, — повторил Стив, нарушая тишину, — я серьезно.   
— Знаешь, на днях я встретил одну красотку, — словно не замечая Стива, продолжил болтать Тони, звуки собственного голоса удерживали на поверхности, не давая сорваться. — Ты не поверишь, но она первая начала лезть ко мне в штаны, у меня и в мыслях не было. И знаешь, что, Стив? — голос Тони опустился до таинственного шепота, и Стив брезгливо поморщился. Он ненавидел эту театральность, она не шла Тони. Удивительно легко было примириться с тем, что он разговаривает со своей чертовой опухолью, но от жеманничества и кокетства Стива воротило. — Когда я уже почти трахнул ее, она призналась, что стала липнуть ко мне, потому что может кончить, представляя, как ты берешь ее здесь, в этом проклятом кабинете. Девочка текла при мысли о нашем невозможно сексуальном президенте и просила провести ее сюда, чтобы...  
— Тони! — рявкнул Стив. — Заткнись. Убирайся с моего места.   
— У меня, можно сказать, сердце разбито, — обиженно протянул Тони.   
— Прости, что помешал твоему акту совокупления с дамой, — не скрывая сарказма, ответил Стив.   
Тони качнулся вперед и рассмеялся. Стив давно не слышал такого его смеха, живого и настоящего. Большую часть времени Тони предпочитал быть тем Тони Старком, которого знал мир. Тот Тони, которого знал Стив, сейчас смеялся, этот смех дробился в солнечном свете на миллионы солнечных зайчиков. Глупая романтика и сентиментальность.   
— Я представил, как ты трахаешь ее здесь, на этом столе. Или диване, — смех Тони резко оборвался. — Знаешь, Стив, оказывается, я тоже мечтаю об этом.   
— Трахнуть кого-то в Овальном кабинете? Попросил бы ключ, — пожал плечами Стив. — Если это все, то мне действительно надо поработать. Уверен, у тебя еще есть уйма интересных дел помимо протирания штанов в моем кресле. Хотя согласен, оно очень удобное, — по губам Стива скользнула улыбка, не затронув глаза.  
Жужжание газонокосилки из сада было неожиданным, Тони поморщился и потер рукой переносицу. Помолчал, бессмысленно глядя на Стива, и тот был готов поручиться, что он снова видит свою опухоль. Иногда, в темные моменты, Стиву хотелось собственноручно вскрыть череп Тони, вырезать оттуда всю дрянь. Он даже был согласен сидеть потом рядом с ним в реанимации и держать за руку. С другой стороны, Тони говорил, что это он сам в детстве. В древнегреческих мифах Зевс родил Афину Палладу из своего головы. Интеллекта Тони вполне хватило бы на еще одного человека, подумал Стив.   
Наконец, Тони глубоко вздохнул, поднялся, одернул пиджак и подошел вплотную к Стиву. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, но это ни о чем не говорило. Если у тебя рак мозга, твои глаза могут иногда лихорадочно блестеть. Разрешается также падать в обморок, напиваться до свинского состояния и все такое.  
— Трахнуть Капитана Америку в главной комнате Америки, Стив, — прошептал Тони ему на ухо, чуть пристав на цыпочках. Разница в их росте, на которую Стив никогда не обращал внимания, сейчас стала ощутимой. — Дашь ключик?  
— Какого черта ты творишь, Тони, — точно так же прошептал в ответ Стив.  
— Только не говори, что сам не думал об этом. Стив, это же Овальный кабинет, идеальное место для того, чтобы потрахаться. Давай, скажи, что я неправ, капитан.   
Привычное обращение обожгло словно раскаленное железно. Но этот ожог прошел так же быстро, как и все раны Стива, не давая ему времени передохнуть. Остановиться. Подумать. Желание, которым светились глаза Тони, которое окружало его плотным ореолом, и впервые за долгое время Стив ощутил то, что можно было бы назвать опьянением, но он не был пьян. Как и Тони, обостренное обоняние Стива моментально бы уловило запах алкоголя.   
Абсолютно трезвый Тони Старк только что признался, что хочет его, и Стив не чувствовал отторжения при мысли, что это Тони. Скорее, у него вызывал возмущение тот факт, что Тони признался в этом так несвоевременно и, черт возьми, в Овальном кабинете. Что Тони с присущей ему наглостью хочет заняться сексом прямо здесь и сейчас. Что сам Стив, кажется, готов согласиться, потому что... Если бы ему надо было выбрать мужчину, то, по сути, выбора не было — и Стив знал, что Тони принял бы его решение с таким же спокойствием, с которым сейчас сам Стив принимает его.  
— Тут повсюду камеры наблюдения, — напомнил Стив. Газонокосилка за окном взвизгнула особенно громко, и Тони закусил губу, теснее прижимаясь к Стиву.   
— Похуй, Стив, вот тебе разве не похуй? — одна рука Тони уже дергала за пряжку ремня на брюках Стива, а вторая сжимала его член сквозь ткань брюк. — В костюме ты выглядишь бесподобно. В этом кабинете. Вы просто созданы друг для друга.  
— Тони, прекрати, — глухо произнес Стив.  
Тони неожиданно послушался и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Он наконец расстегнул ремень Стива, вжикнул «молнией», и в следующий момент запустил руку ему в штаны, лаская через белье его полувставший член. От Тони резко пахло теплым металлом, этот запах ассоциировался с беспечной молодостью и летом, когда можно бросить все и кататься по стране в раскаленной от солнца машине.   
Этих прикосновений было мало, бедром Стив чувствовал возбуждение самого Тони, и ему хотелось большего. Всего и сразу. Решившись однажды, Стив шел до конца и делал только то, что считал правильным.   
Сейчас правильным оказалось толкнуть Тони к столу, смахнуть оттуда все бумаги, прижать Тони к нему спиной, точно так же расстегнуть ему брюки, обхватить ладонью его член и резко отдочить, не позволяя прикасаться к себе, просто наблюдая за тем, как из меняется выражение лица Тони, как он слабо сипит «Стив» и «капитан». Это «капитан» каждый раз отдавалось внутри Стива гулким эхом, внутри поднималась волна первобытного восторга, какой, наверное, испытывали жрецы от поклонения аборигенов. Словно Тони доказывал право Стива быть здесь, давал ему разрешение.  
Когда Тони кончил с жалобным всхлипом, Стив присел рядом на край стола и вытер руки бумажной салфеткой. Хорошо, что у него есть салфетки, отрешенно подумал Стив.   
— И мне дай, — подал голос Тони. Он сел и прислонился плечом к плечу Стива. Тот молча передал ему салфетки, не задумываясь, отмечая, что у Тони красивые руки. Очень ловкие пальцы, это от постоянной возни с механизмами, кончики пальцев немного шершавые.  
Стив перехватил руку Тони, которая тянулась к его расстегнутой ширинке.   
— Не надо.   
— Стив, — Тони облизал губы, — Стив, пожалуйста. Хочешь, я встану на колени, а, Стив?  
— Сюда идут, — бестрастно пояснил Стив.   
— Похуй.  
Тони выдернул у него свою руку, соскочил со стола и действительно опустился на колени. Потянувшись вперед, он потерся щекой о пах Стива, а потом зубами потянул трусы вниз, чтобы в следующий момент мягко обхватить губами головку его члена.   
— Господин президент... — раздалось одновременно со стуком в дверь. Стив видел, как ручка двери начала опускаться.   
— Позже, мисс Зиммерман. Когда я освобожусь, то позову вас, — ровно ответил Стив. Тони ощутил неожиданный прилив злости от того, как бесстрастно прозвучал его голос. Он чуть прикусил нежную кожу, с удовольствием чувствуя, как его тянут за волосы назад. Стив держал достаточно мягко, чтобы не причинять болезненных ощущений, и Тони сам дернул головой, вырываясь.   
— Черт возьми, Стив, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот в Овальном кабинете, а ты строишь из себя какую-то девственницу, — раздраженно проворчал Тони.   
— Да неужели? — Стив вопросительно вскинул одну бровь.   
Наверное, в этот момент на улице солнце вышло из-за облака, но на несколько мгновений Стив вновь оказался окутан тем мягким золотым светом, который превращал его в святого на глазах у Тони. Это вызывало болезненно-острое возбуждение, оно было похоже на горький шоколад с перцем. На такого Стива Тони был готов молиться, потому что в его мире не было никого более важного, чем Стив. Никого, кому бы он верил так же. Стив был его верой.  
Когда Стив чуть приспустил свои штаны и надавил Тони на затылок, вынуждая того наклонится, Тони послушно открыл рот, обхватывая губами член Стива и начиная двигаться. Стив зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, притягивая ближе, и Тони позволял ему все, не отстраняясь, как будто ему нравилось подчиняться. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Стиву, что в постели Тони Старк предпочитает подчиняться, Стив рассмеялся бы этому человеку в лицо.   
Но они, во-первых, были не в постели, и во-вторых, их отношения были выше подобных условностей. Стив точно так же был готов подчиниться любому капризу Тони, но сейчас тот хотел подчиняться ему.   
— Супер-солдат, да? — с ухмылкой спросил вдруг Тони, отстраняясь. Его губы покраснели и выглядели совершенно по-блядски. — Супер-выдержка? Сколько ты можешь не кончать, Стив?  
— Хочешь проверить? — усмехнулся в ответ тот.   
Вместо ответа Тони вновь наклонился, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. В конце концов, Стив сам не вынес этой мучительной пытки. Сжав волосы Тони в руке, он начал грубо трахать его в рот, чувствуя, как с каждым движением его отпускает мучительное напряжение, растворяясь в той самоотдаче, с которой Тони все от него принимал. Кончив, Стив сполз на пол к Тони, который тут же привалился к нему и переплел их пальцы.   
— Что полагается говорить после того, как развел президента на секс в Овальном кабинете? — лениво спросил Тони. У него был странный голос, тихий и немного неуверенный, но эта неуверенность легко перебивалась врожденной наглостью, с которой ничего не могло справиться.  
Вместо ответа Стив бросил ему ключ.   
— Ага, — в ответ на немой вопрос, отразившийся в глазах Тони, кивнул Стив. — Это ключ от Овального кабинета.


	2. Chapter 2

\- C днем президента, - говорит Тони. Пауза тянется, пока Стив молча перебирает бумаги. По большому счету, ему плевать, какой там сегодня день; какой может быть праздник, когда Америка, его Америка, его дом - все это лежит в руинах, и такое ощущение, что они вот-вот вернутся в древний мир к архаичному способу решать проблемы, когда все было примитивно, но в этой древней простоте была своя прелесть.   
\- Господин президент, - добавляет Тони, и эти слова взрывают тишину, которая их окружает. Стив не отрывает глаза от бумаг, он молча ждет, пока пройдет шоковое состояние.   
Голос Тони ритмичен; звуки его речи превращаются в голове Стива в рваную, дикую музыку шаманов языческих племен. Стиву кажется, что он в плену звуков, что он может выстучать пальцами мелодию, с которой Тони произносит это.   
Даже в мыслях Стив не может повторить этого. Нет никакого смысла, потому что Тони произносит эти два пустых слова так, что они превращаются в беспощадное цунами, которое сшибает с ног. 

\- Господи президент, - повторяет Тони, перегибаясь через его стол. Руки Тони упираются в какие-то бумаги, свежие чернила оставляют на бледной коже синие отпечатки букв. Почерк Стива, строгий, быстрый и четкий, идет Тони, буквы словно бегут по его коже, или Стив просто окончательно сошел с ума. - Это надо отправздновать, Стив, ты же теперь, - Тони ведет плечами, движение мышц под тонкой дорогой рубашкой читается так же четко, как яркие рекламные щиты на улицах Нью-Йорка.   
Тони не договаривает два слова, но он говорит его имя.   
Тони облизывает губы и поддается вперед. Стив не поднимает глаз, но он чувствует взгляд Тони на себе. Ему кажется, что он стал телепатом, что Тони постоянно твердит это - господинпрезидентгосподинпрезидентгосподинпрезидент - и завораживающий ритм этих слов стучит в висках, словно голос Тони заклинает кровь в теле Стива.   
\- Позже, - размыкает, наконец, губы Стив, и в этот момент Тони его целует.   
Перед этим он успевает прошептать это свое "господин президент", и Стиву хочется свернуть ему шею. Его руки ложатся Тони на плечи, притягивая его ближе, скользят по шейным позвонкам, пересчитывая их. Это так просто - сломать кому-нибудь шею. Если убить чародея, сила его заклятий пропадет. Стиву не нравится то, какое влияние оказывает на него Тони своим голосом. Это просто выдох, набор звуков. Всего двенадцать букв.   
Тони каким-то непостижимым образом оказывается на столе, коленом он спихивает бумаги Стива на пол. Это очень важные документы, но Тони улыбается и говорит:   
\- Ну же, вы тоже иногда должны веселиться, господин президент. 

Стив думает, что он может себя контролировать. Стив дергает Тони на себя с тихим рычанием и вновь целует его, жестко, словно пытается навсегда запечатать ему рот. Ему кажется, что Тони урчит, как гигантский кот, что его тело вибрирует от этого урчания, что все звуки, которые издает Тони в принципе - одна сплошная непристойность. Персональный афродизиак Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америки и президента США.   
Их поцелуи становятся похожи на укусы, в кресле неудобно, Тони дышит слишком шумно, когда Стив позволяет ему отстраниться. У Тони слишком холодные руки, когда он расстегивает брюки Стива и гладит его член.   
\- Тони, - говорит Стив, и тот хрипло стонет. - Тони, что ты делаешь?   
\- Стив, твою мать, - Тони не то смеется, не то просто сипит, он утыкается лбом в плечо Стива. Тони колотит, но его кулак ходит четко, Стив сжимает зубы и закрывает глаза. - В президенты же берут только больших взрослых мальчиков, Стив.   
Дыхание Тони опаляет кожу Стива подобно священным кострам языческих жрецов. Носить такие отметки почетно, ими можно гордится. Они приносят удачу. 

\- Надеюсь, вы сочли мои поздравления приемлимыми, господин президент, - говорит Тони, когда Стив кончает ему в руку. Отчего-то раньше Стиву казалось, что стоит пройти физеологический рубеж реакции на слова Тони, как все пройдет. Его отпустит, и они вернутся на предыдущую ступень взаимоотношений.  
Ни черта не прошло.  
Голос Тони все еще ритмичной музыкой отдается в голове Стива. У каждого вождя племени должен быть свой шаман, который приносит ему удачу; Стив утыкается лбом в лоб Тони. Их дыхание смешивается, и голос Тони входит в легкие Стива вместе с воздухом, которым тот дышал.


	3. Chapter 3

— Господин президент, — говорит Тони. Стиву кажется, что он видит большого чёрного кота. Он сыто облизывается и довольно щурит бесстыжие синие глаза, нервно подергивая хвостом. — Господи президент, миссия выполнена успешно, пострадавших нет, полный отчёт будет у вас через час.   
Стиву плевать на всё, что Тони говорит после слов? начинающихся на «г» и «п». Мозг перестает фиксировать поступающую информацию.  
Стол, который упоминал Тони.   
Тот самый стол.   
Стив видит большого чёрного кота, развалившегося поверх его документов. Он вытягивается на столе, словно подставляя живот, словно прочит его гладить и чесать. Стив почти чувствует прикосновение меха к своим ладоням. Голос Тони мягкий и щекочет уши, словно усы этого кота. Стиву хочется дёрнуть его за хвост, прогнать это настойчивое видение из мыслей, но довольное урчание вводит его в умиротворенное оцепенение. Стив просто смотрит.  
Он видит, как шевелятся губы Тони. Он знает, как выглядит Тони, когда говорит это «господин президент» так, словно это значит «я хочу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь на глазах у всех».   
Тони сообщает сухие факты о миссии; это скучно, он всё равно сделает ему полный анализ и оформит это в положенном виде. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы прийти к Стиву в кабинет. Ради возможного соприкосновения голой кожи, когда он будет отдавать ему папку с бумагами. Постоянное напряжение в воздухе между ними кажется стиву настолько физически осязаемым, что иногда ему странно, что никто вокруг не замечает этого.   
— Довольно, — обрывает Стив Тони. — Я жду вас у себя в кабинете через час с полным отчётом.   
Стив медлит доли секунды, прежде чем произнести следующее предложение; решение приходит к нему быстрее, чем он успевает понять его гениальность.   
— Доктор Старк, я так же хотел бы обсудить с вами некоторые проблемы, касающиеся вопроса о том, что вы мне недавно предлагали.  
Стив видит, как остекленели глаза Тони. Он видит, как чёрный кот на его столе настороженно замер, как у него на загривке встала дыбом шерсть. Борьба титанов началась. 

Сорок три минуты и тридцать семь секунд. Ровно столько выдерживает Тони, прежде чем явится в его кабинете. Стив видит, как блестят его глаза. Он готов поклясться, что эти сорок минут (три минуты и тридцать семь секунд он дает Тони, чтобы добраться до Овального кабинета) Тони плевать хотел на отчет. Тони вполне мог эти сорок минут рассказывать о своей опухоли, своему маленькому Энтони, о том, как он хочет президента Америки. О том, как он нагнет президента Америки над его столом и будет его трахать, после того, как тот ещё раз назовет его «доктор Старк».   
Тони кладет ему на стол папку.   
В ней всего один листок бумаги, на нём аккуратно выведено «Господин президент, вы мой герой». Стив усмехается и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Не то, чтобы он не понимал. Ему просто нравится слушать голос Тони, то, как тот модулирует любые эмоции. Стиву этого не понять; Стив одержим контролем, ему кажется неправильным допускать слишком много эмоций наружу. В каком-то смысле Тони восхищает его.   
— Я польщен, что господин президент помнит о наличие у меня докторской степени, — тихо говорит Тони, обходя его стол и присаживаясь на ручку кресла.   
— Я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя их две. Но говорить «доктор доктор Старк» глупо, не находишь? — говорит Стив.   
Он чуть запрокидывает назад голову, глядя, как темнеют глаза Тони. Обычно они у него синие; сейчас они кажутся Стиву почти черными, ему кажется, что волосы Тони торчат как уши. Ему хочется поднять руку и почесать этого огромного наглого кота за ухом, чтобы тот мурлыкал и ластился к нему.   
— Скажи это ещё раз, — бормочет Тони; его пальцы теребят воротник рубашки Стива, забираются под галстук и тянут к себе. — Скажи.   
— Доктор Старк, я так же...   
Тони не даёт ему договорить, он целует его так, как обычно целует сам Стив: жёстко, не давая опомнится и требуя полного подчинения. Стив позволяет ему вести; ведь это игра для двоих.

— Господин президент, — говорит Тони. Он сидит на коленях Стива, положив голову тому на плечо, и его пальцы медленно застегивают пуговицы на рубашке Стива. — Вы были сегодня просто воплощением американской мечты одного своего верного гражданина.   
— Я очень рад, что вам понравился выделенный мною грант на ваши исследования, доктор, — усмехается Стив.


End file.
